Issues
by DreamsForever
Summary: It's about Damons love for Elena, and the danger that follows, when she does not seem to return it.    The story is set after Damon "kills" Jeremy. He takes Elena away with him and sedates her on their way out of town.
1. Chapter 1

**Issues -Chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**After Damon kills Jeremy, he takes Elena away with him and sedates her on their way out of town.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open, as if she'd been asleep for ages. Like Cinderella, except this was everything _but_ a fairytale. She felt pretty sure there would be no happy ending in this story.

Confused and with a fuzzy mind, Elena sat herself up on the wet ground, and observed her surroundings. It was a forest, but not one she recognized. The moon was half tonight, and the stars brighter than ever. She would have thought it a beautiful night, if the circumstances were a bit different.

"There you were. I thought you would never wake up." Damon appeared out of nothing, and kneeled beside her on the ground. Something was different about his face. His eyes perhaps. They appeared darker than before she thought, or maybe it was just the darkness of the forest that reflected itself in his eyes.

She remembered then. The look on her brothers face as Damon snapped his neck, as it was nothing at all. The sound. She remembered everything now.

"Jeremy. You killed him… My brother. You _killed_ him!" She was spitting the words out with such rage, such pure hate that Damon almost seemed to back up a few steps.

"Easy Elena, he isn't dead. He had the ring on. He can't die with the ring on, so calm down."

"Calm down? You snapped his neck without the slightest feeling of guilt. You're nothing but a monster, cruel and ugly on the inside. You're the exact opposite of Stefan. You're _nothing_."

In the second Elena had finished the sentence; Damon had tackled her to the ground, straddling her, holding her down by her wrists. "As if I ever wanted to be like Stefan! Castrated, and a pity to behold. He has absolutely no sense of dignity, and if you think that you can just push me around, like you do him, you are _truly_ mistaken Elena. I take what I want because I can. I wanted you, so I took you, and I know you want to be with me, but for some reason you can't admit it." His eyes were wild as he spoke these words, and his grip hardened up. "Why Elena? Why don't you just admit it to yourself, that you feel something for me?"

"All I feel for you, Damon, is hatred." In contrast to his fierce eyes, hers were surprisingly cold. Numb in a way.

Damon shook his head in frustration, and then roughly sniffed her hair. _"I can smell your fear. You can't fool me with that look Elena…"_ His voice was barely a whisper now. He arose from the ground and dragged Elena by her arm with him through the forest. The trees were nothing but black shadows in the light of the moon, and the stars seemed even brighter now. Almost blinding.


	2. A fool for love

Issues - chapter 2

They finally reached an old house. They must have been walking for hours for what Elena could tell. The sun was almost on its way up. The house was made out of brownish stones, and its windows looked about ready to fall out, it was that old.

She had no idea of where they were, she just knew that she had free will in this matter. Damon had taken her along, and there was really nothing she could do against a vampire. And Damon always had his way, when there was something he really wanted. Of that she was sure.

"Where are we?" She pulled at his sleeve, but he didn't even seem to notice her effort to stop him from walking further.

"Just a place I used to visit when I was younger. No need for you to know the exact location Elena." He continued through the door, and in through the old house. It didn't look as if anybody had been there for many years. Dust everywhere, and only a few pieces of furniture. He dragged her to one of the doors.

"This can be our room. Open the door, please." He was smiling to her in a way she couldn't decipher. 

"Our room? If you think I'm sleeping in the same bed as you, or even in the same room, you must be even crazier than I thought you were. Take me home Damon, you've taken this far enough."

"Home? I can't. Not now." He opened the door, gently pushed Elena inside the room, and closed it behind her.

She looked around the room. There was only a bed and a dressing table. She tried to open the window to get out, but it was stuck.

Eventually, after searching through the room with no result, she laid herself on the bed to try to get some sleep. It didn't take long before she was asleep.

When she awoke it was dark inside out. She couldn't see a single thing, but she felt something beside her. In her dreamlike state, she snuggled into the body beside her, thinking it was Stefan in her bedroom back home.

She then felt a hand running down her back. It felt nice, but something was wrong.

"Damon!" She yelled at him in chock. Trying now to pull away, to escape his embrace, but he just held her harder.

"Who did you think? Oh don't tell me. Stefan, your sensitive lover. Sorry, he's not available right now." His voice almost sounded menacing towards the end.

"Just let me go! You have no right to do this Damon! Let me go home, please."

"We already talked about this Elena. You can't go home, can't leave me now. You're here with me, like you should be." He caressed her hair, and kissed her almost tenderly on her forehead. "Just stay like this. This close to me" Saying these words, he pressed himself closer to her, leaving no air for her body to breathe.

"Damon…"

"Yes Elena?" Almost sounding hopeful.

"I loathe you, and I will as long as I live." She whispered the words against his chest, crying softly.

If he had had a heart it would have been torn to pieces in that moment, but instead he walked out, closing the door behind him. Hating himself even more than she did, for being a fool for love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – charades

Damon paced for almost a full hour.

I damn this poisoned love, I damn it to hell.

"I need something to eat." The straightforward request came from Elena standing in the hallway. She looked exhausted, and Damon could tell from her bloodshot eyes, that she'd been crying since he left the bedroom. A sense of guilt passing through his body. He never meant to cause her harm.

"I'll go get you some, just stay here. I'll be back in about an hour. Don't try to run; you wouldn't know where to go anyway." He closed the wooden door behind him, and set off into the forest, leaving Elena unguarded in the old house.

Without even hesitating for a second, she ran out of the house.

The forest was black, and Elena couldn't even see her own hands. Suddenly she lost balance, and landed face down on the ground. She felt a stinging pain in her head and something wet running down her forehead, into her mouth. Blood. She felt dizzy, and couldn't make her body get up. So she just lay there, slowly loosing conscience. Her mind blacked out, and the next thing she remembered, was waking up in a couch, in the house she had tried to escape.

"You could have died." Damon was wiping her forehead with a wet tissue. Looking sincerely concerned. "If I hadn't found you in time, you could have died." It was almost as if he was talking to himself.

"How did you find me?" Struggling to find the words, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"How do you think? Your blood of course. It made it easy for me to track you. I had to give you some of my own blood to bring you back." He almost looked apologetic, saying those words.

"You gave me some of you blood?" Sounding confused, not angry. She looked in the two eyes hovering above her, inches away from her own.

"I had to, to save you. If you hadn't been so clumsy, I wouldn't have had to." His eyes wandered from hers, down to her mouth. Trying to stay calm, when all he could think of was to touch her.

Her eyes, still lingering on his, now looked grateful. She didn't say anything, too proud or not even aware of it. But her eyes spoke for her. They said thank you.

"Don't think I won't try to escape again. Next time I will succeed." Snap. Back to reality. He pulled away, walking towards the kitchen, almost unnoticeably shaking his head.

"I brought you food. Come get it if you want, or you could try to escape again since that worked out great for you the last time." Back to reality. Back to the charades.

She sat up and walked to the kitchen. She might have felt spiteful but hunger spoke louder. And for now there was no use in trying to escape.

She thought about how her life had changed within the last 24 hours. She didn't know what was to come. She had started off hating Damon with every inch of her heart, and she still hated him up to a certain point, but still there was another feeling gnawing at her brain now. She couldn't figure it out, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to. He had saved her life. She could think of him as the worst of the worst, but she couldn't escape the fact that Damon had saved her life.

She wished he hadn't. Things would be a lot easier if he hadn't.


End file.
